Asi En La Tierra Como En El Infierno
by AndLeeGrossman
Summary: Leo Splinter era un joven aventurero. Siendo Francia su actual hogar hogar no perderá la oportunidad de hacer un recorrido junto a sus amigos por las tenebrosas catacumbas de París. Pero aquel viaje sólo les haría darse cuenta de que el miedo existe así en la Tierra como en el Infierno. /Adaptación de la película Así En La Tierra Como En El Infierno. AMOLAD no me pertenece/
1. Debut

_"Todas las tumbas de los recordados en un desierto que llamamos hogar._  
 _Todos los esclavos del frío Diciembre encontraron una voz para llamar su propia._  
 _Levántate, estamos unidos a los ojos de la mayor tormenta."_

Reunidos en una cafetería cerrada 10 adultos jóvenes conversaban alegremente, cada uno sostenía en sus manos su propia bebida de acuerdo a sus gustos, todos conversaban en una inusual alegría, pues cada uno en la Ciudad de las luces había logrado algo que cambiaría sus vidas.  
Festejando en la cafetería de Des, todos compartían experiencias, anécdotas graciosas o momentos incómodos. Planeando festejar los tres acontecimientos que ellos consideraban mas importantes.  
Primero: El primer aniversario de Des y Leo como pareja oficial. Segundo: Madia finalmente se había graduado en psicología teniendo ya tres carreras (Todas relacionadas a la medicina) terminadas. Tercero: un avance en el tratamiento de Marshall, quien ahora podía quedarse solo un par de horas (Un día entero incluso), sin atentar contra su integridad física.  
Con alegría los amigos reunidos buscaban organizar algún pequeño viaje, teniendo como votantes privilegiados a Madia, Leo, Des, Marshall y William (Este último para ayudar a las elecciones del de pelo blanco, quien aunque avanzaba con apoyó del rubio aún no lograba su independencia total)  
Ambos morenos de inmediato coincidieron con un turismo extremo, idea apoyada por William y poco después por Madia, siendo Des el único en contra (Lo cual cambio con una enorme y bella sonrisa de Leo).  
Ya en conjunto (Pero aún teniendo éstos cinco un mayor impacto en el veredicto final), decidieron comenzar a votar, Marshall inmediatamente alzo su voz por la abandonada cuidad de Chernobyl, Ucrania, lugar abandonando después del incidente nuclear más peligroso en el mundo, William le apoyo, entusiasmado por ver un lugar dónde _"La nature reprend toujours ses droits" (La naturaleza sigue su curso)_  
Vania y Lucky se mostraron un poco inconformes, ambas opinando el ir a Brasil los chicos practicando deportes extremos en la selva y el Amazonas, mientras ellas cómodamente irían a algún bar, centro comercial, o en el caso de la última a algún casino.  
Louisa y Angus apoyaron el ir a un lugar más tranquilo, el ir a la Costa Este de Sicilia, Italia, donde aquellos amantes del deporte extremo podrían ir al monte Etna.  
Sólo Madia y Des se mostraban neutrales, el último dando su voto a cualquier lugar que su amado chico Estrella quisiera ir. A la médico sólo le importaba tener un poco de diversión en las vacaciones que todos se tomarían.  
—todas las opciones me parecían buenas, en especial la de Marshall y William—opino Leo, el único que no había dado su veredicto—y aunque el dinero no es tanto problema. Yo creo que hay un lugar muy interesante y que está bajo nuestras narices—el moreno sonrió triunfante al ver la intriga en los rostros de sus amigos—quiero que vayamos a hacer turismo extremo en _Les Catacombes_ —  
—me parece fantástico Leo _, ¡Les Catacombes!_ El cementerio más famoso de París, aquellas minas que fueron convertidas en un cementerio común a finales del siglo XVIII. Ahora se conserva como un osario que alberga más de seis millones de esqueletos humanos, la mayor concentración de este tipo en Europa. ¡El segundo cementerio más grande del mundo!—la voz del rubio sonaba totalmente emocionada, contagiados por la alegría del intelectual, siendo apoyados de inmediato por Madia, Louisa y Lucky, poco después Angus cedió y tras una sonrisa de Leo, Vania y Des igual se mostraron a favor.  
Únicamente Marshall quedó en silencio observando a sus amigos organizar el viaje.

William guardaba los medicamentos y calmantes de su pareja en un bolso, preparando todo de antemano para su partida al día siguiente, colocó el libro _"El Conejo de Felpa"_ en dado caso que ambos se llegaran a separar la exploración. Para evitar algún ataque de pánico en el menor, guardo un pequeño reproductor con libros y canciones que el mismo había grabado (Pues parecía que su voz fuese el mejor calmante de Marshall), colocó un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios y varias bolsas de frituras. Satisfecho por su trabajo camino en dirección al baño de la estancia, donde el de cabellos blancos tomaba su ducha nocturna.  
Estaba a punto de entrar para preguntarle si había algo más que quisiera llevar, cuando le escuchó hablar en medió del baño a medio vestir, sin nadie a su lado.  
—¿No quieres que vaya?... ¿Que se esconde en medio de esos huesos?... Ya no me contestas, todo el tiempo estás ahí, dándome advertencias de todo, incluso de mi mismo ¿Por que te callas si antes hablabas con fuerza?—el menor guardo silencio y minutos después salió del baño. Poco antes William se había alejado para aparentar estar preparando todo.  
Ya cuando ambos hubiesen terminado de cenar fueron a la cama, el rubio dormía abrazando al moreno, mientras un sentimiento de incertidumbre y miedo se instalaba en su pecho.


	2. Catacombes

_"Tomate el tiempo solo para escuchar_  
 _Cuando las voces gritan muy alto_  
 _Hecha un vistazo en la distancia, trata de verlo todo_  
 _Lo mas probable es que puedas encontrar_  
 _Que compartimos molestias ahora_  
 _Siento que camino en una linea muy fina, dime solo si es real"_

El grupo de amigos se había puesto de acuerdo en reunirse en el bufete del hotel _Elysa_ _-Luxembourg_ , exactamente a las 14:30 horas, (2 horas con 31 minutos antes de la puesta del Sol) una vez todos reunidos comerían antes de poner rumbo a _Les_ _Catacombes_.  
Des y Leo fueron los primeros en llegar, cada uno con la ropa adecuada y con una pequeña maleta donde llevarían aquello que les sería necesario.  
Los segundos en llegar fueron Louise y Vania, quienes venían preparadas, aunque la última parecía que más bien iría a algún evento social, pues los tacones (Algo más bajitos a lo que usualmente solía usar), le serían muy molestos más adelante.  
Angus llegó poco después, totalmente nervioso saludo a los presentes, disculpándose por llegar tarde. Madia y Lucky llegaron unos minutos después.  
Marshall y William fueron los últimos en llegar, el rubio irritado dejó caer la maleta de tamaño mediano en el suelo del restaurante, por otro lado el moreno se limito a sentarse y jugar con las servilletas de tela.  
Tras ordenar un poco de comida y charlas un poco de temas banales, el grupo de amigos procedió a ponerse de acuerdo con respecto a su viaje.  
—¿Que planean hacer? El último recorrido turístico es a las 20:30 horas, además las filas son interminables, ¿Has comprado unos boletos?—  
—podríamos hacer pasar a Lousia como una chica de 16 (1), así no le cobrarían nada—la mencionada miro molesta a Vania, está le sonrió.  
—porque gastaríamos alrededor de 90€ en un estúpido recorrido—  
—te recuerdo que tú dijiste que iríamos a _Les Catacombes_ —el rubio arqueó una ceja ante las palabras de Leo, este resopló irritado.  
—me refiero a que porque gastar dinero en un paseo que nosotros podemos hacer, ¡Sólo vamos a recorrer 1 kilómetro y medio de los más de 3000!—el moreno golpeó la mesa como una forma de mostrar su frustración a lo que el creía injusto.  
—lo que no gastaríamos en las entradas lo gastaríamos en las multas. Te recuerdo que ser atrapado recoriendo _Les Catacombes_ sin un guía se nos dará una sanción de 60€, en lugar de pagar 80€ terminaríamos pagando poco más de 600€—Lucky habló para después darle otra calada a su cigarrillo.  
—¡Pero yo soy un guía turístico!—  
— _touché_ —respondió coquetamente Vania mientras le guiñaba un ojo al moreno ocasionando un gruñido molesto en Des.  
—Leo tu mismo lo dijiste, ¡Son 3000 kilómetros de túneles! Fácilmente podríamos perdernos—  
—mi querido Angus, tengo un mapa con todas las calles de París y en cada túnel hay una placa con el nombre de la calle que está encima—  
—si tienes razón y tu sentido de la orientación es tan bueno como presumes, quizá no sea una idea tan descabellada—el moreno le sonrió a William, alegre de que su mejor amigo le apoyara.  
—yo aceptó, Leo nos guía, ¿Que podría pasar?—  
—yo los apoyo, creo que Leo merece que cumplamos con lo que desea, aunque mientras Lousia no sea guía no creo que nos pase algo—la chica golpeó levemente a Des quien le sonrió como disculpa.  
—no creo que pase nada y, por si acaso, llevo un botiquín de primeros auxilios—la medico alzo el pequeño maletín rojo indicando que no bromeaba.  
—¡Decidido! Vamos, conozco una entrada que los _cataflics_ _(2)_ no conocen, podremos evitar ser descubiertos—  
Estando todos ya de acuerdo salieron del restaurante el único que no mostró un voto a favor o en contra fue Marshall quien en silencio observaba a sus amigos, guardando para si los terribles secretos que le fueron revelados.

* * *

Notas Finales

* * *

(1) A los menores de 18 años no se les cobra el recorrido

(2) La policía especial que patrulla las catacumbas.

Toda la información mostrada sobre precios y lugares es 100% real, no feik (?)  
Esa fue sacada de una página de turismo.

La actitud (O el papel) de Marshall (Locura) está inspirada en la del hijo de la pareja que (No recuerdo el nombre del lepe :v) que cuidaba del hotel Overlock, quien escucha la voz de un niño que le advierte del peligro en aquel hotel.


	3. Inférieur

_"El diablo en el espejo_  
 _Gritando que mi corazón es largo_  
 _Nunca voy a dejar que usted gane_  
 _Ahora no voy a renunciar, incluso si empiezo a caer_  
 _Te juro que me levantaré de nuevo"_

El grupo de amigos conducía por una de las calles más oscuras y solitarias de París, donde Leo decía estaba una entrada a _Les Catacombes_.  
No hacía falta de decir que la mayoría en el grupo se sentía ligeramente asustada, ir bajo tierra no era una sensación que se les pareciera del todo agradable. Pero estaban confiados en Leo y en su capacidad como guía de turistas.  
Afortunadamente William y Madia habían preparado todo en caso de que al Splinter se le ocurriese esa idea u otra aún más descabellada.  
William había llevado lo necesario para descender, trepar e incluso cavar, queriendo prevenir cualquier situación.  
La médico había llevado un botiquín de primeros auxilios que podría tratar desde un raspón hasta una quemadura de tercer grado, igualmente llevaba antipsicóticos en caso de que Marshall llegase a tener algún ataque al estar bajo tierra.  
El resto se había encargado de llevar un poco de alimento, cámaras y las linternas necesarias.  
El trayecto finalizó al llegar a uno de los callejones más oscuros y abandonados de París, una vez aparcaron y cerraron bien sus autos sacaron sus mochilas con todo lo necesario.

—William— llamo Leo al rubio mientras se agachaba frente a una alcantarilla— ayúdame

Una vez que ambos hubiesen abierto el alcantarillado (1), el moreno se giró a los presentes mientras rebuscaba en una enorme bolsa de basura que había llevado.

— traje un par de impermeables y botas para lluvia, muchos niveles están llenos de agua—

—yo no me pondré eso— Vania señaló de manera despectiva las ropas en los brazos de Leo, esté rodó los ojos y le respondió.

— Vania, deja a un lado tu vanidad y toma las botas, o tus lindos zapatos se llenaran de agua— la peliroja (2) le miró sorprendida, y tras mirar con pena sus tacones (A los que amaba demasiado), aceptó a regañadientes usar las botas de lluvia. Debido a su berrinche no tuvo mayor elección que tomar aquellas con un intenso color escarlata (Al que Marshall denominó _"Rojo menstruación"_ )

Lentamente, y con Leo a la cabeza fueron bajando, los últimos en descender eran William y Marshall, este último se mostraba un poco tenso, cosa que preocupaba al rubio.

—¿Ocurre algo?— pregunto el inglés (3), genuinamente preocupado, el albino le miró, se mordió la lengua y negó con la cabeza— no te preocupes, estaremos bien, te prometo que estare a tu lado todo el tiempo— la radiante sonrisa en los labios del británico hizo que el corazón y la mente del moreno se calmarán, así que ingreso a la oscura alcantarilla para seguir a William en las oscuras catacumbas en las profundidades de París.

Tras bajar a la oscuridad del alcantarillado de París el grupo de amigos no tardo demasiado en llegar a las catacumbas, tras vagar por un par de túneles, una música llegó a sus oídos.  
Leo sonrió, habían llegado a tiempo para la fiesta que los _catáfilos_ (4) estaban celebrando.  
Desde hace un tiempo que le había atraído unirse a aquellos que se dedicaban a recorrer los intestinos de la bella París, y finalmente había encontrado la oportunidad. Iría con sus amigos como idea para hacer un deporte extremo sencillo y que no implicara un gran riesgo.  
Quizá en un futuro pasarían más tiempo bajo tierra o disfrutarían de ir a sitios más peligrosos. Después de todo el único peligro que había en Les Catacombes era perderse en la enmarañada red de túneles que componían las entrañas de la cuidad del amor.

Aunque eso no era quizá del todo cierto. 

* * *

Notas Finales

* * *

((1) Se dice que se pueden ingresar a Les Catacombes por medio del alcantarillado y las estaciones de tren (Decidí hacerlo en una alcantarilla por que no quise ponerme a investigar estación de metro abandonada viendo cual me gustaba más), hay personas que suelen pasar demasiado tiempo en los túneles bajo las calles de París, ellos abren entradas y construyen pasajes y galerías en las catacumbas, donde suelen pasar más tiempo bajo tierra refiriéndose a las Catacumbas como _"El verdadero París"_ y llamando despectivamente a la superficie como _"Allá arriba",_ o algo así leí por ahí, como dije toda (O casi toda :v) la información mostrada aquí es 100% real, no feik (?), toda la información que use (Precios, lugares, multas, etc.) ha sido investigada por mi (Aunque no es como si yo fuese una fuente muy confiable :v)

(2) No se porque, pero me imagino a Vanidad con cabello rojo, rojo menstruación alv :v (?)

(3) Casi todos tendrás distintas nacionalidades, estás se irán revelando conforme a los avances en el fic, además me iré sacando de la manga historias respecto al pasado de los protagonistas (Quienes vieron la película saben bien porque), aun así trataré de seguir con el pasado que está en el cómic (La soledad de Vida, el rechazo de Muerte, las voces que volvían.. loco (?) a Locura)

(4) Así son llamados aquellos que se dedican a recorrer las Catacumbas


	4. Gaieté

_"Nunca fuimos bienvenidos aquí_  
 _En absoluto, no_  
 _Es lo que somos_  
 _No importa si hemos ido demasiado lejos_  
 _No importa si está todo bien_  
 _No importa si no es nuestro día_  
 _Sálvanos_ _, lo que somos no queda claro_  
 _Todo es cuesta arriba desde aquí."_

La música sonaba de manera estridente, resonando por las paredes de piedra caliza que fluían como un rió subterráneo en las entrañas de París. Las miradas del grupo de amigos se llenaron de asombro al ver el maravilloso espectáculo que tenia lugar en las Catacumbas parisinas.

Con una amplia sonrisa bailando en sus labios Leo se aproximo a un hombre, quien pintaba un espectacular mural en uno de los muros. El sujeto, quien tenia una apariencia total de hipster(1), le sonrió dejando la pintura en el suelo de piedra y saludando al grupo de amigos.

\- Leo, es un placer verte aquí. Me alegra que finalmente decidieras bajar a _"Le vrai Paris"-_

 _-_ también me alegra verte _Muse,_ chicos el es Awen Millan (2), lo conocí durante un tour donde me invito a bajar a la _"verdadera Paris"-_ tras una breve presentación Leo y Des se retiraron a bailar con la multitud, Vania no se quedo atrás y ajustándose su escotada blusa se arrojo a la pista bailando de manera provocativa. Madia se acerco un grupo de chicos que formaban hermosas esculturas con huesos humanos que encontraron en los fríos y largos túneles, Marshall y William fueron en busca de una de las cámaras de lectura de _Muse_ (Como llamaban a Awen en aquellos túneles), les había comentado se encontraban no muy lejos.

Louisa y Angus quienes no se habían unido a la pista o algún grupo de _catafilios_ se quedaron conversando en voz baja, comentando que quizá la idea de Leo de bajar fue tan mala, pues ellos esperaban que el brasileño les haría recorrer por entero las catacumbas. Pese a ello el joven de negros cabellos se mostraba nervioso, pues estar bajo tierra le daba la sensación de estar enterrado y la presencia de miles de esqueletos no le calmaba.

Lucky charlaba con Awen, la hermosa mujer le sonreía al hombre junto a ella, quien con entusiasmo le mostraba los hermosos murales que pintaba en aquellas paredes y túneles. La dama se encontraba maravillada con la presencia de _Muse,_ oyendo cada vez mas maravillada como su acompañante le narraba como realizaba sus obras de arte y como también era un prodigio en la música.

\- en 15 minutos abra una exposición de artistas en la galería de la Calle Mouffetard, podemos llevar a tus amigos- con una sonrisa la chica asintió, saco de la pista a Vania, Leo y Des (Quienes habían comenzado a bailar demasiado juntos). Llamo a Madia quien acomodaba huesos humanos en el hueco de una pared, Louisa y Angus se acercaron sin necesidad de ser llamados, pasaron primero a la zona de lectura, donde William se había recostado en una roca que había sido tallada para que tuviese forma de sofá, con Marshall recostado sobre el rubio mientras lo escuchaba leerle un libro.

-No es justo, ¿Por que Will y Marshall pueden estar uno sobre el otro y yo no puedo bailar con mi Des?-

-Porque ellos lucen adorables y ustedes en cambio parecían dos perros en celo- Des se sonrojo de inmediato mientras que Leo le lanzo una mirada asesina a Madia, en cambio el británico les miro molesto mientras que por otro lado Marshall se limito a levantarse mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

\- ¿Que quieren? Estaba a punto de dormir sobre gafitas- el mencionado le miro molesto por el apodo.

-Awen nos invito a ir a una exposición de arte en una galería a unas calles cerca de aquí, ¿Quieres venir?- el de cabellos blancos miro al rubio, este se encogió de hombros y asintió- perfecto, el evento es en 10 minutos, debemos darnos prisa.

El grupo de amigos fue guiado por _Muse,_ quien con una sonrisa conversaba en voz baja con Will y Lucky, Des y Leo iban tomados de las manos mientras se besaban ocasionalmente, Vania los miraba con odio, y Angus, Madia y Louisa conversaban al final del grupo.

-¿Eres un músico prodigio, un talentoso pintor y ademas escribes?- Lucky miraba con asombro al _hipster_ junto a ella- tus escritos deben ser obras maestras.

\- me encantaría leer alguno de tus textos a mi y a Marshall nos fascina leer y podríamos darte una opinión al respecto-

-espero no sea mucha molestia-

-por supuesto que no, como te dije amamos leer, ¿Verdad Marshall?- el ingles se giro a su derecha no encontrando al moreno miro hacia todos lados, sus ojos cubiertos por cristal mostraban preocupación.-¿Marshall?- su voz se volvió temblorosa, no había rastros del albino el miedo se apodero de su persona y la culpa lo consumió- ¡Marshall!- grito mientras se echaba a correr por la red de túneles.

\- ¡William, espera! Puedes perderte- Leo corrió tras su mejor amigo, siendo seguido por sus compañeros mientras lentamente se adentraban en las entrañas de París quienes les abrían las puertas del infierno.

* * *

Notas Finales

* * *

(1) Aunque suene extraño imagino a Inspiración como todo un Hipster (?)

(2) Awen: es una palabra galesa que significa "inspiración" y tradicionalmente se usa en referencia a musas inspiracionales de la musica o poesia.

Millán: De origen griego significa amable, gracioso, vivaz, cortés.

Lamento la tardanza espero les haiga gustado.


	5. Enfer

_"Toma mi mano y sígueme_

 _Te mostraré lo que tu alma no ve_

 _Por equipaje solo lleva tu fe_

 _Por escudero el valor siempre ten_

 _Y si en tu viaje oyes la voz_

 _Del lado oscuro de tu corazón_

 _Elige bien o jamás volverás_

 _Del sueño del grial, nunca despertarás"_

.

Con pasos temblorosos avanzaban en silencio por la enmarañada red de túneles, Des se veía obligado a caminar encorvado pues su gran altura sobrepasaba el techo de los estrechos callejones subterraneos, tras una larga busqueda aun no encontraban ni rastro de Marshall.

William estaba destrozado, le habia prometido que siempre le cuidaria, y le habia fallado.

Muse se veia inquieto, el mas que nadie sabia lo peligroso que era vagar sin rumbo por las catacumbas, tras la persecución de William habían perdido el camino conocido por el, ahora vagaban en galerias que nunca nadie habia recorrido.

Leyendas de este lugar eran muchas, Las Catacumbas eran el infierno bajo Paris, tenebrosas, engañosas, oscuras, podian ser traicioneras, confunsas y crueles.

Pero tambien eran entradas al inferno.

\--¡Miren!-- grito William mientras corria hacia una pequeña entrada, tan pequeña que debian de pasar arrastrándose sobre sus vientres para llegar a donde sea que terminase, pero lo que habia atraído la atención del británico era un trozo de tela, de un color tan blanco que contrastaba con el lugar y con un aroma que el rubio conocía muy bien-- es un trozo de la chaqueta de Marshall, el paso por ahi--

\--creo que hay un camino que rodea este lugar--

\--¡No hay tiempo! El debe se estar asustado, no puede estar mucho tiempo solo o se hara daño--

\--¡No voy a cruzar por ahi!-- grito Muse, su voz se oida temorosa y Lucky le miro con duda-- muchos dicen que aquel que entra por una brecha asi, nunca sale. No se a donde lleva este tunel pero es un lugar peligroso

\--con mas razón debo ir, Marshall puede estar del otro lado-- el británico miro la pequeña entrada del túnel y se giro hacia los presentes-- pueden dejarme si quieren, pero yo ire por Marshall.

Leo puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio y le sonrio, Des le imitó. Madia bufo y asintió con su cabeza. Louisa y Angus, se acercaron la primera con una sonrisa y el segundo aferrado al brazo de la mas bajita.

Vania resoplo y se acerco, Lucky miro a Muse, se separo de su brazo y se colocó junto a Vania.

El hombre bajo la cabeza, aun así asintio finalmente y volvió al lado de Lucky quien le beso como agradecimiento.

William sonrio al verse apoyado por todos sus amigos y lentamente entro al pequeño y estrecho tunel para comenzar a arrastrarse por este.

Poco a poco avanzaron hasta llegar a otra galería exactamente igual a la anterior, cuando se giraron para ver la pequeña entrada esta habia desaparecido.

Con lentitud siguieron avanzando por las oscuras galerías.

Lo que poco sabian era que al haber ingresado por aquel pasaje habian entrado al infierno, donde su pasado volveria para enfrentarlos, como ellos debieron de haberlo hecho.


	6. Vanité

_"Don't be dramatic it's only some plastic_

 _No one will love you if you're unattractive_

 _Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me_

 _Is it true that pain is beauty?_

 _Does a new face come with a warranty?_

 _Will a pretty face make it better?_

 _Oh Mr. Potato Head tell me_

 _How did you afford her surgery?_

 _Do you swear you'll stay forever_

 _Even if her face don't stay together"_

El sonido de un crujido sobresalto al grupo perdido en las catacumbas, de inmediato Vania alzo su pie para observar el objeto que habia aplastado, un pequeño adorno de cristal que era dolorosamente familiar para Vania, se agacho y lo tomo entre sus dedos, mirando aquel objeto con una infinita tristeza, pronto este sentimiento fue reemplazado por culpa. La pelirroja se puso de pie, y se giro hacia sus acompañantes quienes le preguntaron con la mirada si todo estaba en orden, ella asintió observando el suelo y continuaron avanzando en busca de una salida.

Mas pronto que tarde Vania volvió a pisar otro objeto, uno que al ver la hizo retroceder hasta chocar con una de las paredes de aquella galeria subterranea, se pregunto como aquel obtejo habia terminado ahi, temerosa empujo el metálico objeto con el pie, habia aprendido que podia ser un arma poderosa, un gran aliado pero podia ser destructor y el peor enemigo de un ser humano.

Fue Madia quien recogió el bisturi del suelo lo miro de reojo antes de volverlo a poner en el suelo. Con un gesto de la galena, continuaron avanzando, Vania tomo rápidamente el escalpelo y continuó avanzando, mientras tanteaba su pecho en busca de un collar que siempre portaba.

Tras avanzar durante largo rato el grupo de amigos decidio parar en una galeria, Des busco comida y agua dentro de su bolsa, Muse conversaba con Lucy en un intento de distraer sus mentes, William estaba sentado mirando a la nada mientras Leo a su lado intentaba hacerle hablar, Louisa consolaba a Anguns quien estaba alterado, Madia buscaba calmantes en un botiquín para calmar a su preocupado amigo.

Vania se dejo caer contra una columna mientras comenzaba a jugar con un collar con dos placas de metal en sus manos, mientras taradeaba una canción, miraba fijamente a Des y Leo, habia odio y envidia en sus ojos, los detestaba, su relación le enfermaba, los queria ver separados, queria quitarle a Des aquello que le habia arrebatado a ella, aquello que habia sido arrancado de su pecho y que ahora la mantenia hundida en el dolor.

\-- Vania, ¿Que es eso?-- la voz de Leo le hizo salir de sus oscuros pensamiento, rapidamente escondió aquel collar y miro al portuges con odio que rápidamente disfrazó con picardía y una mirada coqueta.

\-- ¿Que cosa Leo? ¿Te refieres a esto?-- pregunto llevando sus manos a sus pechos, esperando que esto pusiera celoso a Des e incomodara al guia de turistas lo suficiente como para que la dejaran sola.

\-- ¿Ni siquiera estando bajo tierra puedes dejar de actuar cono una **zorra** , Vania?-- la mencionada miro con un odio intenso a la medico, quien no estaba dispuesta a oir pelear a Des y Vania, no creia que es las antiguas catacumbas fueran el lugar indicado para ello.

\--¡¿Tu que mierda sabes si nunca conoceras lo que es ser deseada por un hombre!?-- exploto de inmediato la pelirroja, sus labios torcidos en una mueca furiosa destilando odio por cada poro del cuerpo, habia llegado a un límite donde su rencor no podia soportar mas.

\--se mucho mas que tu, aunque claro que tu eres mucho mejor que yo en el ambito de ser una **zorra** \-- la medico no de quedo atrás y miro con desafío a la mujer pelirroja. Vania sintio dolor con esas palabras, siempre era considerada por todos como una ramera, un simple objeto superficial y vanidoso, aquel que la había conocido antes de ello, aquel que la había convertido en lo que era ahora era el el único que habia visto mas allá de la apariencia, que habia transformado todo ese odio por si misma con vanidad.

Lo recordaba claramente, era difícil olvidar a quien fue el amor de su vida, al único dueño de su corazón, el que la amo mas que nada e hizo que ella se amara, aquel que le enseño la mentira, el egoismo y la vanidad.

Warren era su nombre, era un hombre atractivo, de rojos cabellos y mirada intensa, sus ojos azules eran como un fiero mar, su piel pálida y su larga y afilada sonrisa era aquello en lo que Vania siempre pensaba.

Le conoció en una playa, donde el atractivo hombre era el centro de todas las mujeres excepto de una.

Una dama vestida con ropa insual para una playa, oculta bajo una sombrilla mirando con tristeza las delgadas siluetas femeninas que pasaban frente a ella, su cabello negro caía libremente por su espalda y pecho, sus ojos violetas veían con tristeza aquello que para ella era la belleza absoluta que jamas tendría.

Nunca olvidaría el momento en que se acerco a ella, con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada seductora, la invitó a salir, pero ella se negó. No era digna para ir tomada del brazo de semejante galán. El hombre no dio su brazo a torcer así que aceptó, pasearon y ella se sintio plena y feliz como nunca en su vida.

Cada dia a partir de entonces se encotraban en esa playa.

Fue cuando supo que se habia enamorado que se alejo de el, insegura de su misma, ella no era lo suficientemente hermosa como para ser digna de el, no era inteligente, no era talentosa, no era nada.

No le vio en semanas.

Cada dia se miraba al espejo y se sentía mal consigo misma.

Aquel lugar donde la belleza eran los huesos pegados a la piel, el vomito y las pastillas para adelgazar, donde el corset y la liposucción eran sinónimo de hermosura, ella no encajaba ahi, ella soñaba con ser hermosa, queria deshacerse de su cuerpo.

Su amado la encontró en el momento indicado, dentro de su apartamento, en el baño con sus dedos en la garganta, induciendo al vomito para sentirse bella, totalmente desnuda en cuerpo y alma.

Esa noche ella lloro en el regazo de su amado Warren, dejo salir toda su tristeza en forma de un llanto como nunca antes lo había sollozado, pues esta vez no estaba sola, esta vez alguien iba a secar sus lagrimas, abrazarla y decirle que todo estaria bien.

Día a dia, Warren se encargó de mostrarle que era hermosa, poco a poco ella comenzo a sentirse bella, a amar su cuerpo tal y como era.

Dejo sus complejos, para ser libre, pero cuando un hombre la llamo **zorra** fue que todo se fue al carajo.

No habia sido su culpa, desde que comenzo a sentirse bella fue que empezó a vestir ropas mas reveladoras. Un hombre creyó que por usar una blusa escotada y una falda corta, podia ser tratada como una ramera. No fue culpa de ella.

Tampoco fue su culpa aquello que habia pasado hace años, cuando al ser una niña había usado cierta ropa en el lugar y momento equivocado.

No era culpa suya que aquella noche aquel familiar que debia cuidarla, se acerco con sigilo a su habitación por la noche. No fue culpa suya si aquel que era su pariente le habia repetido todos los dias que era una **zorra**.

Fue su amado quien le dijo que ella no habia provocado nada de eso y Vania le creyó, aun así cada que le decian que era una puta no podia evitar preguntarse:

 _¿Seguía siendo una **zorra** aún cuando no era su culpa?_

Cuando en medio de sollozos le dijo a su amante los recuerdos y complejos que aquel hombre desencadeno con esa sucia palabra hizo que Warren tomara una terrible decisión.

El le mostro a Vania que hacer daño no era tan malo, si era por una buena causa.

Muy pronto le hizo daño a otras personas, logró convencer a jovenes modelos que trabajan junto a Vania en entrar a quirófanos para ser mas bellas.

"Es solo un poco de plástico" les decía, el se justificaba a si mismo pensado que si ellas decidían hacerse amigas del bisturi era porque nunca serían como su Vania.

Una noche Warren arrebato una vida por primera vez.

Sus ojos se habian puesto sobre un famoso millonario dueño de una agencia de modelos que habia llamado zorra a su amada solo por no acostarse con el, este fue el requisito para entrar que habia impuesto a Vania.

Esa noche un hombre no llego a casa.

Esa noche la calle se tiño de sangre.

Esa noche Vania conoció el odio.

Por que un hombre vio el crimen.

Lo que aquel testigo nuca supo, es que aquel hombre lo hacia por amor. Esto no justifica sus crimenes, aunque Warren no lo veia de ese modo, el mataba a todos aquellos que se atrevían a dañar o mirar mal a su amada.

Al dia siguiente Vania se entero que su amado Warren habia muerto, tras resistirse a un arresto la Policía le habia disparado.

El culpable fue Leo, Leo Splinter, un guia de turistas que habia visto el crimen e incentivado por su pareja, Des Aeva, habia denunciado el delito.

Para siempre recordar a su amado habia teñido su negro cabello del mismo color rojo intenso que los cabellos de Warren.

En su ciego amor, no venia que la culpa no era de Leo, o de Des.

La culpa era de Warren y de nadie más.

Los recuerdos que llegaron a ella en el momento que Madia la llamado zorra la hizo cegarse por el odio, y tomando el bisturi que había encontrado en el suelo de aquella galería se abalanzó contra Leo, quien de manera instintiva se aparto, provocando que Vania callera por un negro agujero en el suelo, donde la caida le rompió el cuello y le clavo aquel bisturí en el corazón.

Aunque no todo fue tan triste en su vida, ahoria ella estaria eternamente con Warren en el infierno.


End file.
